


With You, It's Okay

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Carlos, Sex, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: Carlos turns his attention to Lando, "You are okay?""I was better about three minutes ago with his dick grinding my ass but yeah I'm fine." Lando clearly sees Carlos grimice at that. He starts to walk to the exit, Carlos in pursuit.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 48





	With You, It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction. Duh. 
> 
> Be kind, lovelies. <3

Lando is dancing with a handsome guy. He has tanned, tattooed skin and dark eyes and hair. His face is a little boyish but he has stubble and the most plump lips Lando has ever seen. Well maybe not, Carlos has plump lips too. Actually, this guy sort of reminds Lando of Carlos. Fuck.

Lando is in a club in LA a few days after the Austin race. Max, Daniel, Carlos, Alex and Charles are around somewhere too. He had been dancing with Daniel and Charles but they've disappeared now. Last time Lando looked Carlos was too close with a hunky blond on one of the couches. The song changes and tattoo guy grabs his hips and spins Lando around so his back is against the guy's chest. He takes Lando's hands and brings them up to lace around his neck then his hands slide back down Lando's body to rest on his hips again. He's whispering in Lando's ear how sexy he is and Lando can feel a hardness on his ass. It's kind of a turn on that he's the cause of it. Tattoo guy brings his lips to Lando's neck and nips a little before he's kissing there and just like that it's all gone. His body warmth, his hands on Lando's hips and his lips on his neck.

When Lando turns around Carlos is there.

"That's enough buddy." Carlos growls.

"Carlos, what the hell?" Lando demands.

"I'll get to you in a second." Carlos turns his attention to tattoos.

"What's your deal, man? You know what, keep him. It was fun." Tattoos says to Lando as he makes his way through the crowd.

Carlos turns his attention to Lando, "You are okay?"

"I was better about three minutes ago with his dick grinding my ass but yeah I'm fine." Lando clearly sees Carlos grimice at that. He starts to walk to the exit, Carlos in pursuit.

"He was using you." Carlos yells after Lando. Lando doesn't bother to answer until they're outside.

"Yeah. And what's so bad about that Carlos?" He turns around to face him. "Sometimes it's okay to be used. Sometimes, it's just what I need. Why do you care anyway?" Lando is serious. 

"I got jealous, okay." Carlos looks anywhere but Lando.

" _You_ got jealous? Seriously? What about me? I've watched you with countless people over the last few months. I didn't run in and separate you from them." Lando shakes her head.

"Maybe you should have." Carlos looks up now.

"Don't. There is no way you want me, so just, don't, Carlos." He steps back and Carlos follows.

"I have wanted you for a long time now." Carlos steps closer and puts his arm around Lando's waist. "This is okay?" Carlos is whispering in Lando's ear as he's pulling his body close. It's a lot very quickly but Lando isn't dumb.

"Si." As Lando says the Spanish word Carlos growls in his ear.

"I can use you. If you would like that. But." Carlos pauses and pulls back to look at Lando. "I want you to be mine to use whenever I want. Would you like that?"

Lando can't move. He just nods.

Carlos grabs Lando by his hips and pulls him forward. "Then lets go."

He gets them a cab back to the hotel. The entire ride there Carlos' hand is resting high on the inside of Lando's thigh drawing patterns. Close but not where Lando needs him most. He almost thinks this is just another dream, because Lando has dreamed of Carlos in this way often enough. Various scenarios all ending with him under Carlos.

Carlos pays the driver and grabs Lando by the waist escorting him into the hotel. It's nice in the states because no one pays them any attention. In the elevator he crowds Lando in the corner, hands starting to roam. The ding pulls them apart and they exit the lift. Carlos opens his hotel room door and pushes Lando in. He closes the door with his foot and pushes Lando against the wall. Lando's cheek feels cold where it's laying, pushed against the beige paint. Carlos takes Lando's arms and laces them behind his head like the guy in the club did. Then he puts his hands on Lando's hips and pulls them back. Carlos is already so hard just thinking about having him. Lando lets out a little gasp when he feels it and wiggles around some earning a groan from Carlos.

"You like that? You can feel what you do to me, no?" Carlos spins Lando around and pushes him back to the wall. In a second he has connected their lips in a hot kiss. The way Lando is kissing back tells Carlos he does like it. He slips his hand on the back of Lando's thigh and urges him up. He jumps a little and Carlos catches him. Legs wrapped around him, Lando can feel Carlos better now and lets out a moan.

Carlos is whispering in his ear between his attack on Lando's neck. "What do you want?" Carlos pulls back all the way looking at Lando.

"You." It's all he can manage.

"Ah, but you have me here, now. What more do you want?" He nips at Lando's earlobe and kisses below it.

"Ahhh, Carlos."

"Mmm? Tell me what you want?" Carlos pushes himself into Lando again wishing all the barriers between them were gone.

"I want to feel you in me. Please, Carlos." Lando whines.

Carlos doesn't need any more invitation. He grabs Lando tight and walks him further into the room. He throws Lando gently to the bed, "Take off your clothes." He says as he's already working his off.

When Lando is naked in front of Carlos he lays back on the bed. Carlos lays next to him and traces his fingers leisurely along Lando's body. He's exploring and it's driving Lando wild. He still has his boxers on and Lando thinks it's unfair. He sits up suddenly and straddles Carlos' legs. Lando traces his finger along the waistband. Carlos' breath hitches and he nods. Lando pulls them down exposing Carlos fully to him and just takes him in. His body is gorgeous and Lando admires it for a moment before Carlos' hand is in his hair pulling him to where he needs.

Lando licks at the pre cum at the head. It's sweet and he takes the head in his mouth sucking slightly. He looks up at Carlos and he's looking directly at him. His eyes are filled with lust and Lando loves that he caused it. He takes him all the way in and Carlos guides his head with his hand. Lando flattens his tongue as Carlos begins to pump up and down into his wet, hot, mouth. His nose is in Carlos' neatly trimmed hair and he lets out a shaky breath and pulls Lando off.

"Dios. I don't want to lose it yet." He pulls Lando up into a kiss and flips him around so he's laying on the bed. Carlos moves his fingers to Lando's hole and gently rubs. Lando is a mess beneath him and lets out a small cry as his finger massages and enters him. He's so sensitive, so ready for this.

"Are you ready for me?" Carlos asks.

Lando nods and Carlos withdraws his finger before leaning over to the nightstand to get the lube. Lando hears the click of the bottle opening and the unmistakeable squelch of lube being squeezed out. He groans and Carlos is over him, kissing him lovingly as he pushes a lubed finger in. He works Lando open skillfully until Lando is a begging mess.

"We can stop at any time, okay?" Carlos says as he kisses him.

"Okay." Lando says knowing he won't want to stop.

He's so thick Lando lets out a shaky breath when he's fully sheathed in him. Carlos stays still for a moment before he starts to move. His thrusts are long and slow drawing out the pleasure. Before long Lando's a whimpering moaning mess and Carlos is in his ear again.

"Stroke yourself. I want to feel you cum." His voice is husky and Lando didn't think he could be any more turned on.

"Fuck, Carlos. Don't stop, please." he whines out.

"Don't worry, I won't." He takes Lando's earlobe in his mouth and sucks causing him to reach his release. "Ahh, so good for me. Turn over."

Lando does as Carlos asks and he's back in him. Carlos' chest pressed to Lando's back and his thrusts are harder now. He's taking what he wants. His hands are roaming Lando's front and he's still so responsive to Carlos' touches. He's pounding in him and only noises fill the room now.

"I'm close." Carlos warns. "You feels so fucking good."

"Cum, Carlos. I want to feel it." It's all Carlos needs and he's cumming.

They both collapse on the bed and Carlos pulls Lando in close. "You are okay?" Carlos studies his face.

"Yes." Lando snuggles into him. "I'm so good."

"It was true what I said. I want you to be mine." Carlos strokes his finger down Lando's cheek. "You would like that?" For the first time tonight Carlos sounds worried.

"I would love that, Carlos." Lando smiles up at Carlos and his features relax again.

Carlos pushes his body over Lando's again and whispers, "Mine."

"Yes, yours." He responds leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
